Cut
by A Typical Snarry Fan
Summary: Slash: HPxSB--Harry cuts. can his soul mate, Sirius, save him? Warning: Prt4bad sex scene, don't read!
1. Part 1 and 2

AUTHOR: A Typical Snarry Fan  
  
Rating: R for Slash (in later scenes) and self-mutilation  
  
Warning: Self-mutilation (cutting) AU, OotP never happened. Set in Harry's 7th year. Sirius is cleared of all charges.  
  
Thanks to: My wonderful beta, Joanna  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling  
  
Chapter 1: I Can Never Tell  
  
1  
  
I cut again. People say that I am on the brink of suicide. I am not. I cut for pleasure. I want to feel the sensation of my skin tingling, something that he can never give me. I again slide the shiny steal blade across my wrist. Never too deep, just deep enough to leave little scars; they are my trophies; my battle scars.  
  
I battle with myself every day. I need to tell him. I can't. I need him, but he can never know. I need my godfather, my Sirius. I know that he will be disgusted with me, I know I am.  
  
I hear someone entering the dorm. I put a concealing charm over my beauties. As I take off the wards around my bed, (I don't want anyone walking in on me) I peek out through a hole in my curtains around my four- poster. I see him.  
  
Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing here?" I croak out.  
  
"Harry, you weren't at dinner. Albus sent me up here to check on you."  
  
Shit, this is the third time I've missed dinner.  
  
"I-I wasn't hungry." I know that I sound like a fool.  
  
"Harry, come here." He opens his arms and I crawl into his loving embrace.  
  
"Harry, something is bothering you, please, you know that you can tell me."  
  
`Sirius, it-it's nothing." Sirius can tell I'm lying.  
  
He looks into my jaded green eyes. "Harry, please, just tell me. I can feel it in you."  
  
My chin rests on his shoulder. I smell his beautiful long, silky, black hair.  
  
"Sirius," I whisper, "Sirius, you don't want to know."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
I hang my head in shame.  
  
He lifts my chin to meet his soft blue eyes. "You can tell me anything."  
  
"I-I am. gay." I decide to say that first.  
  
He hugs me tighter. " Is that what you're worrying about? Well, don't. Many people are."  
  
I know that attempted suicide is wrong and I can get expelled for it. I will never tell.  
  
"Thanks Sirius."  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing. Now, I want you to start coming to dinner; you're skin and bones!"  
  
I smile despite of myself.  
  
I crawl under the sheets.  
  
"Good-night, Sirius." He smiles and gets off his knees.  
  
"And the same to you, too. Harry, remember, I still love you. I don't care if you like boys or girls; it's your life."  
  
"'Love you too." I love him too much. I can never tell.  
  
I am in the same place before he came, cutting myself. Cutting for him.  
  
2: My Saviour  
  
I must stop. I can no longer feel. People will notice my sober state. I think that even Snape is getting weary of my actions. No longer standing up for my friends, no longer fighting with him. I sit at the back of the room; no one will bother me. No one ever does.  
  
"Potter! You stupid fool, you stirred this too fast! Did you really want to blow up my classroom?" His ugly face is even more ugly when he yells.  
  
"Sure, whatever, Professor." I mutter tiredly. I honestly do not care if my `image' is destroyed. It doesn't make a difference to me.  
  
"Mr. Potter stay behind. The rest of you can leave." God, I know that Snape told Sirius something. Hermione and Ron give me worried looks.  
  
Snape runs out of the classroom. Minutes ran by and Sirius comes in. Snape and Sirius return glances. Snape nods and steps out. Odd.  
  
"Now Harry," He says after everyone has gone. "Harry, Snape told me something. He says you aren't acting your self and it surprises him. Please Harry, I told you that it doesn't matter." He is pleading with me. I have to show my saviour, my soul, and my godfather.  
  
I soundlessly lift up my sleeve. I cringe when I hear him choke back a sob.  
  
"Harry, please, why?" I hate to disappoint him. God, I know he hates me . "I-I can't-I -" I can't tell him; the words won't leave my lips.  
  
"Harry, it's Ok, just tell me. I am not mad. I want to help." I know that he is close to crying.  
  
He sighs after I don't respond. "Harry, would you like if I find your soul mate? He or she can help you. They will understand you."  
  
What if I don't like him/her? I nod. I am lonely.  
  
"Come here." He opens his arms like the night before. I feel so safe and warm.  
  
`Harry, please, I can't leave you."  
  
Minutes have passed.  
  
"Harry, let's go to the Headmaster. He'll know what to do."  
  
I panic. "Please, don't tell him!" This is the first thing I've said to him since last night.  
  
"I won't. I'll just tell him that you want to find your soul mate, OK?" He says.  
  
I nod.  
  
"Good. Let's go." "Now, young Harry, is it true that you want to find your soul mate?"  
  
I nod. I want to find my mate.  
  
I close my eyes, wanting to disappear. I hear him mutter words in a language I don't understand. I (A) gold and silver light engulfs me.  
  
I hear two gasps of surprise. I still have my eyes closed tight.  
  
I open them one at a time.  
  
"H-Harry, the spell must have, um, not worked," the Headmaster stutters.  
  
"What? Who is my soul mate?" I demand. I know they are keeping something from me.  
  
Sirius speaks up: "Harry, the spell chose me. It must be wrong; I can not be your soul mate."  
  
Somehow, my feelings are hurt. It hurts more than cutting.  
  
"What? You don't want me?" I try to sound angry, but I know that he can tell I'm hurt.  
  
"Harry, it's just wrong. I'm your godfather, your teacher. This would never work."  
  
I hang my head.  
  
"Wait!" the Headmaster yells. "Wait, Sirius, this spell is correct. I can tell that you belong together. Who would just come up and ask Harry if he wanted a soul-searching spell? His soul mate. Sirius, you subconsciously hooked the two of you together."  
  
He looks at me for the first time. "Harry, please forgive me; I wanted you to have a better mate that me."  
  
"Sirius," I whisper. "Sirius, you are perfect."  
  
He smiles. "Albus, what about student-teacher rules?"  
  
My stomach flips. I forgot about them.  
  
"Not to worry, son. If the student is above the age of 17 and/or they are soul mates, the law does not apply to them. Now, I will have another room added to yours. Harry, you will tell Miss Granger and Mister Weasley that you are staying with Sirius. You are not to tell them that you are soul mates."  
  
I smile. My saviour saved me yet again. Maybe I'll stop cutting.  
  
Maybe.  
  
TBC. ------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Part 3 and 4

Warning: Spoilers for book 5 and 4. You have been warned.  
There will be sex in this part.  
Go to first chapter for disclaimer.  
Thanks to: My space-loving beta, joarain.  
3. Love  
I try to stop, I really do, but I know in my heart that I cannot.  
I say to myself as I am slicing my arm in the bathroom: I will stop, I  
will stop!  
But, it never works.  
Minutes fly by and I hear pounding on the door.  
"HARRY?" BAM! "Harry, are you there?" BAM! BAM!  
"Harry, I'm coming in!" Sirius slams down the door, looking deathly pale.  
"Harry, please, just stop." He pulls me into a hug.  
I feel tears in my eyes that I never knew existed. Sirius made me feel.  
"Sirius, I'll-I'll try," I say in a hoarse whisper.  
"I-I guess that I'll have to use magic to shave again," he says  
nervously.  
I don't respond.  
"Harry, please talk. I need to know you're OK."  
I move my lips but no words come out.  
He pulls us to his sofa and I sit in his lap. "Harry, as your soul mate  
and um. (... perhaps?) Godfather, I command you to talk."  
Godfather?  
"Sirius, I can't stop." I know that he'll kick me out.  
"Why?" he says as he kisses me soundly on the lips.  
I turn my head so I can't see him.  
"I don't want to die." Really, I don't.  
"Well, Harry, you certainly do not show it."  
"I want to feel their pain. The pain that I've caused." I am barely  
talking but he is on my every word.  
"'Their'? What are you talking about?"  
I look down at my lap. "Remember my 4th year?"  
He tries to grin. "Harry, that was years ago."  
"I still remember. I've had nightmares every night for the past 3 years."  
"Harry, why haven't you told me?" He sounds betrayed.  
"Because I thought that you would hate me," I whisper.  
"Never would I hate you."  
"I-I don't want to talk about it." I just want to go back and cut, cut  
for you, for Cedric, and for every miserable soul.  
He nods. "Yeah, it is getting late. Do you want to sleep on the sofa or  
with me?"  
I stare at him, willing him to say something.  
"Um, I mean all we are going to do is sleep," he stammers.  
I nod as he guides me into his bedroom. It is red and gold, decorated  
with the Gryffindor mascot. He has a Queen sized four-poster bed with  
big, fluffy comforters.  
He turns his back and strips off his clothes.  
"Harry, I don't bite. Come to-Wait!"  
He runs out of the room.  
He then comes back, bringing with him a towel and a velvet box.  
"Come here," he murmurs gently.  
He slowly wipes off my blood. I forgot I was bleeding.  
I look at the box questioningly.  
He opens it and I see a beautiful twin matching silver rings. They have a  
serpent entwined with the Black motto: 'Toujours Pur'.  
He smiles as he slips it on my finger. I suddenly feel warm.  
"Harry, I would be honoured if you would be my bond mate."  
I grin; I grin for him, for us.  
"Of course, Sirius."  
As I slip his ring on, he suddenly shudders. I draw back from him  
quickly.  
"S-Sirius, are you OK?" He scared me; I do not know what to do.  
He opens his eyes (which I guess he closed) and smiled. "I am fine,  
Harry. Remember when I said that your soul mate would help you?"  
I nod. "You also said that he or she would understand, too."  
He pulls me on the bed and we sit Indian style. "Now harry, when I was  
about your age, before I ran away, I was just like you. I was surrounded  
by evil. You know how my parents were. They kept telling me that I was  
going to be just like Regulus. I never wanted to get the Dark Mark and  
fortunately, I ran away before I could get it on me. I used to cut too.  
It was James who found me in his bathroom, barely breathing." He takes a  
deep breath and pauses.  
"Sirius, I-I never knew. I-I'm so sorry." I honestly am.  
"It's OK Harry. I know that you can't stop even if you wanted to. Azkaban  
has helped me with that."  
I gasp. Is he going to send me to Azkaban?  
He smirks "No, Harry, I am not going to force you to be in prison. I want  
you and I to work this out even if it takes forever."  
"Good." I breathe.  
"Now let's sleep, OK?"  
I nod as I curl in the blankets.  
"Good night," he whispers as he kisses me on the cheek.  
4. Sex  
"Mr. Potter stays after class, the rest of you may leave," calls  
Professor Black.  
As soon as he has locked the classroom door and put a silencing charm on it, he pulls me in his lap.  
"God, Harry, I missed you so much." He says in my hair.  
I try not to laugh. I don't deserve him, soul mate or not.  
"Sirius, I just saw you this morning!"  
"I know love, but I never want to loose you. I never know what could  
happen?" he says, as in is the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Now have to tell you something. We have to, um, complete the bond soon.  
It is only for your protection."  
I turn red as I remember slicing my arm in Potions earlier. Snape, the  
srupid git, did not even notice.  
"OK, Sirius. Whatever you think is best," I say.  
"OK, now I'll write you up a note for your next class." When I entered  
Sirius' rooms, he immediately pulled meinto a hug.  
"Now Harry," he whispers in my ear. "I haven't done this in a while but  
we have to have intercourse."  
Maybe my saviour will help me take my mind off the guilty faces in my  
dreams, and somehow make me stop cutting.  
I nod , and he drowns me with kisses as he skilfully takes off our  
clothes. I think that I cut too deep and now I am in Heaven.  
He carries me to our bedroom and gently puts me on our bed. I try to hide  
my arm behind my back. I am ashamed.  
"Harry, let me see." He traces my scars with gentle hands. I shiver as he  
murmurs, "Beautiful."  
"Now turn around," he commands after kissing me everywhere I could  
imagine. I groan. I can not believe how wonderful this is.  
I hear a drawer open then suddenly a warm, lubricated finger findsmy  
hole. It feels odd at first, then I wriggle to get more. I gasp as I feel  
sharp pain as when he adds another finger.  
"Did I hurt you?" I can hear the worryin his beautiful voice.  
"No," I say as I try to get him deeper.  
When he a third one, the pain turns into passion and I know I can hear my  
cries bouncing off the walls. I hope he put silencing charms on this  
room.  
Suddenly, his fingers disappear, and I cry in frustration.  
"Don't worry love." Sirius kisses down my spine, making the hair on my  
back stand on edge.  
"Oh my God!" I cry as his hard prick slowly enters me.  
My surprised gasps turns into lust-filled moans.  
As he thrusts in, we moan together in perfect harmony.  
I never notice that he stokes my hard cock as he thrusts in one final  
time as we climaxed together, shouting each other's name. 


	3. Part 5 and 6 with 2 extra stories all ja...

Cut  
  
By Snarry  
  
Notes: Yes, it took forever. This chapter is for SEP! SEP is a great writer and SEP is a nice review so she made me get off my lazy arse! Go SEP! How many times have I said SEP? *shrugs* Oh well, SEP needs to be mentioned.  
  
5. The Trouble with Friends  
  
"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione said just as I sat down at the House table.  
  
I shrug. "I just wanted to spend time with Sirius."  
  
She looks relieved. "Good. Now Harry James Potter, never do that again!" She was in tears now. "You can't do that! Do you know how long I was out looking for you?"  
  
I cringed. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to spend time with him."  
  
"Ok, please don't do that again."  
  
I nodded. "I have to go."  
  
"But Harry, you haven't ate breakfast yet!"  
  
"I had some with Sirius earlier this morning," I lied.  
  
She watched me go.  
  
I ran into the prefect's bathroom. The password hasn't changed for 3 years.  
  
I pulled out my razor I stole from Sirius. God, I try, really I do.  
  
I watch the blood ooze out from my wrist. Somehow it was calming or maybe I'm getting drowsy from the blood loss.  
  
I'm crying. I'm crying because I let him down. I love him and that's why I cut. It's always for him. I'm not cutting because I'm angry or sad, not now anyway, but I do it out of habit now. Cutting is a part of me as feet are to you. I don't cut deep. I don't want to die! I can't stop!  
  
Sirius is going to hate me. I hate myself for that. I love him and I can't stop. I have to though; I have to stop for him.  
  
And I faint.  
  
6. Stop  
  
I open my eyes to see white. I know where I am.  
  
"Harry dear, you're up!" Sometimes I wonder when I'm going to get my own bed in the hospital wing.  
  
I look around. Sirius is sleeping in a chair by my bed. Guilt is rising.  
  
He jumps awake and pulls me into a loving, yet firm, hug that I do not deserve.  
  
"Oh Harry, I thought I lost you," He said.  
  
He cups my face and I look into his pale blue eyes, I know he has been crying. Am I the only one that can make a proud man cry?  
  
"I'm sorry," I said as he pulled me into his lap and gently rocks me. I look at my wrist and see that they are bandaged.  
  
We have an audience. Poppy looks at us and clicks her tongue. She knows. And she will tell on us. She'll tell the ministry and they'll take away my lover.  
  
I think Sirius saw me looking at Poppy and he answers my question. "Poppy knows. Don't worry, she understands that we are soul mates."  
  
And to prove his point, he kisses me, long and sweet. He gently runs his tongue on my gums. It's pure bliss. Our arms warp around each other and then a loud cough brings us to the world.  
  
Snape. He just had to make this precious moment end.  
  
I blush like I've never blushed before. Sirius glares, but not like he used to. "What do you want, Snape?"  
  
^o^o^o^o^o^  
  
Oh yes, very short, but I had to have a cliffie. *bows* I'm terribly sorry, Master Elf, but does anyone want a Severus/Harry/Sirius or should it stick with Sirius/Harry?  
  
Hn. I have the next part almost done.  
  
But, here's something that is a little extra for the people who review.. Or at least read. It's a very AU pottercest. It's JamesxHarry. Boy, I'm going to hell.  
  
A Father's Love  
  
By Snarry  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Slash no spoilers, AU and incest  
  
Summary: I am a typical 16-year old boy, yet I have a dark secret. I'm in love, but in love with Him. I opened my eyes, looking into James Potter's hazel ones. God, how can I be in love with my own father?  
  
1. A Father's Love and Confusion  
  
We were lying on the couch. God, I can smell his hair. Mum won't be home until dawn.  
  
'Dad?'  
  
'Yes, love?' God, does he know what he is doing to me?  
  
'It's nothing.' I said quickly. What I was going to ask him would make him disgusted, I know.  
  
He smiled, 'Son, you can tell me anything.'  
  
I try not to cringe when he calls me 'son'.  
  
I take a deep breath. 'Would you hate me if-if I was. gay?' I scooted away from him, closing my eyes.  
  
'No! Why would I hate you?' He asked, sounding hurt.  
  
I hesitate. 'Well, um, you're straight.'  
  
'Harry, I my still be with your mum, but that does not make me 100% straight.'  
  
I opened my eyes, looking into James Potter's hazel ones. God, how can I be in love with my own father?  
  
He suddenly wrapped his arms around me. I try my best not to melt in his arms, but I can't help it. Somehow, this is meant to be, even if it illegal.  
  
'Harry, I-I don't know how to say this but, um, I have feelings towards you that are really..' He breaks off, untangling his arms from my waist.  
  
I think I know what he means. I quickly press my lips against his. He stiffens at first the timidly runs his tongue across the top of my lip. He re-wraps his arms around me. I tangle my fingers in hair that is so like mine. I can't help it.  
  
He pulls his lips from mine; I am thinking the worst.  
  
I think he saw my hurt eyes, but that I will never know.  
  
'Harry, this is happening too fast. Don't worry, I'm not going to ah, stand you up or anything, but Lily will be home soon.'  
  
'I-I love you.' I murmur.  
  
He smiles, 'I love you too.'  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
We were still on the couch when mum came home, but we were not in an intimate position, now.  
  
We were watching the telly, a muggle thing that mum bought us.  
  
She looked hassled. 'Honey, I need to talk to you,' she said to my love.  
  
He kissed the top of my head, so innocently. She never suspected a thing.  
  
And they closed the door to their bedroom and I feel a surge of jealousy. I can't believe I'm mad with my mother, after all they are married.  
  
They talk for a long time, so long in fact that I fell asleep.  
  
His yelling woke me up.  
  
'What do you mean? How could you leave me for LUPIN?'  
  
I face the back off the couch, tears falling freely. He never wanted me.  
  
'James, I just think that we should get a divorce.'  
  
His yelling again muffles my cries.  
  
'Fine, leave, Lily! Just think of the family that you are ruining! How could you leave me for one of my best friends?'  
  
I ran to my room, they do not notice my tear-stained face or me.  
  
He never wanted me.  
  
That thought raced through my head as I grabbed my broom and flew out the window. Sirius will help me.  
  
2. A Godfather and His Secret  
  
I knocked on his door to his flat.  
  
The one person that I would never see here opened the door.  
  
Snape.  
  
'Potter, what do you want?'  
  
Gods, I am at my own godfather's house and he can not keep in mind that.  
  
I glare at him, but it doesn't effect him. I think it is the tearstains.  
  
'I need to speak to Sirius,' I grind out between clenched teeth.  
  
'Wait here, I'll get him.'  
  
Does he know how cold it is? It's in the middle of December and in England! I'm only in Pyjamas!  
  
When Sirius got to the door, I'm blue and my glasses are frosted and my teeth are chattering.  
  
'What's up kiddo?' He smiles as if I'm not here, getting frostbite because Snape is here and he has no manners.  
  
'N-nothing,' I say, teeth chattering.  
  
He looks at me as if I crawled out of nowhere. My soul-racking cough brings him into a right state of mind.  
  
'Who made you stay out here?' he asks as he showed me into his sitting room.  
  
'Snape,' I manage to cough out.  
  
'Se-Snape?' he asked, looking puzzled.  
  
I nod, catching his mistake. 'You know, the greasy git with no manners? The one who let me get frostbite?' I know that if he is not 'involved' with Snape, Severus Snape is a dead man.  
  
'Sirius! Mum-she-she is leaving Dad!'  
  
Sirius jumped up and pushed my on a couch. He waved his wand and a blanket flew out of his bedroom and on to my lap.  
  
He looked at me with his big blue eyes. 'What do you mean?'  
  
I look down. 'I heard them fighting. Mum said that she doesn't live Dad and she is going to file a divorce and go with Lupin.' I said in a rush.  
  
He swore. 'I can't believe what Lupin did! He broke up your family.'  
  
I nodded. 'Sirius, can I stay with you?'  
  
I thought it over. 'But what about James?'  
  
I bit my lip. 'He doesn't need me. What he needs is a vacation or something! God, you should have heard his yelling!'  
  
Sirius let out his bark-like laugh, but laughter was missing in his eyes. 'You can stay in the extra bedroom across mine.'  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
It's horribly OOC, but hey, I can dream, right? Here's something for all you non-cesters.  
  
Without a Trace  
  
((((((())))))))))))))))((((((((((((())))))))))  
  
Missing: 2 hours  
  
"What do you mean? Siri just can't be gone!" a young man yelled at his Headmaster and close friend of the Potters.  
  
The old man sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, but your father will be here soon."  
  
James Potter was having a bad day. This is the first day he has been without his Lily. She died just yesterday and they were going to go to her funeral in three days, but his best friend was kidnapped. He knew that this would hurt his son; Harry loved Sirius with all his heart-maybe too much, but Sirius was his role model. James was working all the time and he had no time for his teen-aged son. Harry had almost grown up with Sirius Black. He had received a ransom note at work for his best friend. He called the school because he knew that Harry would be heart broken if he waited the last minute. He couldn't loose his son anymore than he already had.  
  
Harry hugged his knees to his chest. He never allowed the tears to fall- especially when he was sitting on a hard plastic chair in the office. He knew that people who knew Sirius would be swarming in. Like his Uncle Remus who taught fencing after school. He knew that Remus liked his godfather a little too much and would be heart broken. And Professor Snape who taught Chemistry would arrive. He knew the man hated his father and Sirius, but who would show up to gloat about Siri's death.  
  
"Professor Snape, please report to the office, Professor Snape." The annoying secretary's voice ran out through the hall and through classrooms and the teacher's lounge. He silently cursed those students' parents who he knew one child had the courage to report him. He never did anything illegal- no, he just had a bad temper and gave out detentions like it was Christmas time.  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Mr. Remus Lupin?"  
  
"Yes, did something happen?" He was panicking by now.  
  
"We need you to come to the office. I know you're off duty, but it is important."  
  
"What? Did something happen to Harry?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell, just hurry over."  
  
"I will."  
  
Missing: 2 and a half hours  
  
Harry rested his head on his knees, now tears were silently streaming down his face, something that he never wanted to do again. The last time he ever cried was when his mother died.  
  
BANG!  
  
The door flew open and Professor Snape rushed in, cursing.  
  
Harry quickly wiped off all his tears.  
  
"Potter? What are you doing here?" he demanded harshly.  
  
"Ah, Severus, please come in my office." Snape looked at Harry one last time before he was rushed into Headmaster Dumbledore's office.  
  
"MISSING?"  
  
Harry's water works started up again.  
  
BANG!  
  
Remus Lupin cam running in the office, looking scared. He spotted Harry and rushed over to him.  
  
"Harry, are you okay? Why are you crying? Did something happen?"  
  
"Remus, please come here." Dumbledore was done talking to Snape.  
  
Remus glared. "No, there is something obviously happening to Harry. Please tell me. He hasn't cried since Lil-just tell me."  
  
The headmaster sighed. "Sirius Black has vanish without a trace. He was missing for 3 hours already. We need your help."  
  
Remus gaped. "Where is James?"  
  
The Headmaster shook his head. "Arriving, I daresay."  
  
Remus nodded, then eyed Snape. "Why is he here?" he said, eyeing Snape in utter distrust.  
  
Snape glowered. "I am here because the Headmaster called for me. Why are you here? Wanted to see if you could get some money?" he sneered.  
  
Remus flushed. He was a kind hearted soul, but poorer than bones, but Harry didn't mind.  
  
"Stuff it Snape! You are obviously gleeful that Sirius has.vanished. Go jump off a cliff!" Harry shouted, jumping to his feet.  
  
The headmaster put a reassuring hand o his shoulder. "Now Harry, please settle down, I know this is hard for-"  
  
BANG!  
  
James Potter came rushing in the office.  
  
"Is Harry all right?" he panted.  
  
"Dad!" Harry jumped on his father, burying his head in James' suit.  
  
James patted his son's hair, wanting to do more. He hugged his son, whispering, "It's all right, love. We'll find Sirius."  
  
Harry looked up to him, his eyes full of unshed tears. "What if we can never find him? I just can not loose him!"  
  
James looked at Remus for support.  
  
Remus came over, putting another hand on Harry's free shoulder. "Don't think about that. We will find him, no matter how long it takes us."  
  
Harry tried to smile. "Thanks Remus."  
  
"Now Remus, will you ride with us to the station?" James asked.  
  
...........  
  
TBC  
  
Yes, I'm a cheapskate. So, anyone gonna review? Yes, I spoke of this one in my Snarry fic, which hopefully, I'll have done soon..... 


End file.
